wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Queen Phantom's Story
Prologue Deep in the Kingdom of the Sea, a dragonet opened her eyes. She didn't know where she was, or who she was. All she knew was that it was almost as dark as it was with her eyes closed. She tried to stretch, but the space she was in was very cramped. She kicked and flailed, and hit the weird casing around her, making a small a small crack in its side. The little dragonet stared at the sunlight that peered through the slit. Light! she thought, and tried to hold it, but it didn’t work. She tilted her head. Huh, that’s weird. She looked around at the darkness surrounding her. I need more light! She punched the air, trying to find more light, until her knuckles finally hit something hard. Kicking, punching, doing everything she could to break the weird barrier, she finally got it to crumble, until there was no darkness left. Squinting her eyes, she saw a green figure standing in front of her. “Hello there.” she heard a sweet, low voice say. The dragonet looked up at the green dragon. Who is this dragon? Is this my dad? The green dragon wiped tears off his face. “If only Tetra was here to see you.” Who’s Tetra? The dragonet wondered. Is she my mom? I want to see my mom! The dragonet jumped off the eggshells and at her father. “Momby! I want Momby!” The dragonet’s father grabbed ahold of her. “Whoa there little one!” “Where’s Momby!” she screamed. Tears formed in the green dragons eyes. “She’s… she’s gone.” Gone? She thought, confused. Where did she go? “Well, I guess you’ll need a name.” he said, putting the dragonet down. “How about, Plover?” The dragonet shook her head. “Nuh-uh.” “Ok then, what do you want to be named?” he asked, a wide grin on his face. “Something scarwy, because I scarwy!” she said, pouncing at the air. “How about Phantom?” The dragonet stopped jumping around and looked at her father, smiling. “Yeah, I Phantom! The scarwiest dragon ever!” The green dragon laughed. “Yes you are.” Chapter One Two Years Later... Time for school! Stork told his daughter, Phantom. Ugh, school is so-'', Phantom stopped for a second, trying to remember how to say boring in Aquatic. ''Sad. Nope, wrong one. I can’t remember it! That’s why you go to school. Her father teased. Phantom sighed. Fine. I love you Dad, bye! She rushed out of the little underwater house towards her school. It was always boring at school, especially since she didn’t have any friends. No one seemed to like her, but that was perfectly fine with her. She liked to be alone, then nobody would bother her. But, there was one dragon she did like to see at school. His name was River. Unlike other dragons, he was very kind to her, no matter how much dragons teased him about it. Phantom liked him for that. History first, Phantom thought to herself. At least it’s something that I like. She picked up her speed and went through the school’s front doors. The classroom was a rainbow of greens and blues. Six other two year old dragonets zipped across the room, trying to have as much fun as they could before the bell rang to make sure everyone knew that school was starting. History, the SeaWing teacher started to say, Is one of the most important subjects to learn. Without it, your heads-she tapped the nearest dragonet’s forehead- would be full of nothing but questions that could ever be answered. An ocean blue dragonet started to close his eyes. The teacher noticed and slapped his desk with the ruler she held in her talon. The dragonet quickly sat up in his chair, looking around to see what had happened. Ray, the teacher flashed in Aquatic. Even without the tone of her voice, you could tell she was very angry. You fell asleep in class, again. Oh, did I? He asked as everyone around him laughed. Everyone but Phantom. She was pretty sure that he only fell asleep in class was so that everyone would think he was really funny. But Phantom didn’t fall for it. Hours passed, and pretty soon it was time for lunch. Phantom sat by herself, again. But this time, something unexpected happened. She was staring at the ground as she ate some fish, when lights shone real close by. She looked up to see a SeaWing with teal blue scales and basil eyes was standing next to her, talking to her in Aquatic. Hold on, she said. What did you say, I wasn’t paying attention. River smiled, then said, I said, Hi, you seem kind of lonely. Wanna hang out? Phantom smiled back at him. Yes, of course! After that, River and Phantom always hung out together. They sat together in class, they ate lunch together, and they even hung out at each others houses. One time, Phantom was feeling very lonely because River was on a trip with his parents to the SeaWing palace (River’s parents were soldiers for the palace). She picked up an emerald out of her jewel collections and thought, I wish I could talk to River through this emerald. Instantly, a transparent River formed in front of her. River? She asked the weird hologram. His head shot up right away, and his eyes bulged. Phantom? How- what are you doing here? He inquired. I don’t know. She confessed. I just picked up an emerald and said that I wished I could talk to you. River’s face was frozen in shock. Then that must mean that you’re an animus! Phantom’s mouth opened wide. Then, all the color flooded from her face. An animus? That’s cool but… I’ve heard a lot of bad stories about animus dragons. Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete)